


Shall We Kiss?

by MysticDodo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, Grand Prix Final, Kiss cam, M/M, Thirsty Victor, Viktor and Yuuri are figure skating fans, Viktor fell hard and quickly, Viktor with a K, Yuuri was impulsive, not figure skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDodo/pseuds/MysticDodo
Summary: After saving up for many years Yuuri finally has enough money to see the Grand Prix Final live. He decides to bring his new girlfriend, Yuuko, but when the stupid Kiss Cam shows the two together and Yuuri is left rejected, he turns to the stunning silver haired spectator sitting next to him in a moment of impulse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one! It's AU but still features our beloved characters. Trying to exercise the writing muscles in preparation for Camp NaNoWriMo! Please let me know if you see any mistakes. Enjoy!

It was something new that had been introduced to the Grand Prix Finals; the Kiss Cam. Some lucky (or unlucky) members of the audience would show up on the big screen and they could kiss their partner… or do a dance, or something else that would cause amusement whilst waiting for the competition to start.

Yuuri thought it was a stupid idea. He was there with Yuuko, his childhood friend (recently turned girlfriend!), and it was she who first introduced him to the graceful, demanding world that was figure skating. Watching the skaters on the ice, soaring and dancing, creating music with their bodies… it was spell binding. He had saved up for a few years to attend the Grand Prix Final in person and he decided, well, maybe it would be nice to admit his feelings for Yuuko and take her along with him. Figure skating was important to them both!

He recognized the names of the skaters in the lineup. Christoph, Otabek, Phichit and a Russian skater also called Yuri, competing for his first time in the senior division. There were a few others but those were the four who caught his interest the most.

Beside him in the crowded stadium, Yuuko was looking at her phone with a slight frown. “Hey,” Yuuri asked, placing a hand on her forearm. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, just got a bit of a headache again. Would you mind getting me some water?” Yuuko asked, her soft brown eyes looking at Yuuri’s hairline. He absently reached up a hand and smoothed down his flyaway locks, giving her a smile before standing up. It took some time, to find a steward who was selling bottled drinks, and even more time to fight his way through the buzzing crowds back to his girlfriend. She was still frowning at her phone. Careful not to step on any body’s toes, he muttered “excuse me” and “sorry” and “pardon me” as he squeezed through the sitting audience members. He was about to reach his chair when he failed his mission.

“Ow,” a deep voice complained and Yuuri was quick to apologise.

“Goodness, I’m so sorry!” he babbled, bottled water still in one hand and Yuuko’s soft giggles behind him. Any other apology died on his throat. The toes he had stepped on belonged to a man probably a few years older than himself… maybe, 27 or 28? He had the bluest eyes and such shiny, silver hair.

“It’s alright. Quite the crowd here this year, isn’t it?” The man said. Yuuri detected a Russian accent. Most people at the stadium were, what with the event being held in Russia’s very own Moscow.

“Er, yeah,” Yuuri said, sitting down next to him. He mumbled a sorry again before giving the hard fought bottle of water to Yuuko. She thanked him and sipped at it, still paying attention to her phone. Shrugging to himself, Yuuri took a side wise glance to the man whose toes he had squashed. He was slim, almost bird like. He had a Russian flag (from what Yuuri could gather from the colours) rolled up on his lap. “So you rooting for Yuri Plisetsky?”

The man blinked in surprise before smiling at Yuuri. “Yeah. He trained in my local rink, believe it or not. How about you, who do you hope to win?”

Yuuri tapped his chin as he weighed the question. “Christoph has won silver before but my eyes are on Phichit this year.”

“Ah yes, the Thai skater. This is his first Grand Prix as well,” the man said. He seemed excited, half bouncing on his seat. “Not a bad choice.”

“Have you been to the Grand Prix before?”

“Quite a few times,” the silver haired man smiled again. He had such white teeth. “I’m quite a big fan of figure skating. No matter what others may say, it’s a tough sport, no matter how graceful it appears.”

“See, I say the same thing!” Yuuri agreed, grinning despite himself. “I was interested in doing it myself for a while but…”

“Oh? What happened?”

“Eh, my parents didn’t have enough money to send me to lessons,” Yuuri shrugged as though it didn’t matter. “How many Finals have you been to, then?”

“This is my fifth one. The name is Viktor, by the way.”

“Yuuri,” the Japanese male replied, clasping his hands briefly.

“Like our Russian Tiger,” Viktor grinned. “Well, Yuuri, I hope your first Grand Prix is enjoyable! Don’t expect your Thai skater to win, though,” he said with a cheery wink. He jumped suddenly and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

Yuuri turned back to Yuuko, who was still looking at hers. “You feeling any better, Yuuko?” Yuuri asked her. She nodded, pausing her browsing to look at him briefly. “Glad to hear it. Who you do you think will win tonight?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t much thought about it,” Yuuko said softly.

“Hey,” Yuuri began, turning his body towards her. “Are you doing okay? You don’t seem as excited as I expected you to be. Haven’t we both wanted to come here for a long time?”

Yuuko flushed slightly. “Yeah, we have. I’m sorry, Yuuri, it’s just…” Cheers suddenly echoed through the stadium and both Yuuri and Yuuko looked up to the nearest big screen expecting to see the skaters. Instead, it was the Kiss Cam. It had started its rounds. Yuuri heard Yuuko sigh beside him and he turned to her to see her unlock her phone screen once more. Music had started to pulse through the atmosphere too and he leaned in close to her.

“What is it?”

Holding her device to her chest, Yuuko opened and closed her mouth a few times. She then shook her head and smiled at him. “Sorry. It doesn’t matter.” She didn’t look at her phone again but kept it held tight in her hand as she  was it purposefully?) watched the Kiss Cam. Yuuri glanced up at it as well. A young man was pulling a silly face and Yuuri heard Viktor snort beside him. Quickly glancing at the Russian, Yuuri saw he had also finished with his phone and was watching the Cam with somewhat reluctant amusement. Ah, it seems like he wasn’t the only one who thought it was quite useless to include the Cam…

A few couples later, Yuuri’s heart stopped when the Cam turned it’s attention to him and Yuuko. He looked shocked on the screen, with messy black hair and blue rimmed glasses. He could see from the screen that Yuuko was on her phone again and hadn’t noticed. “Hey, the Kiss Cam is on us,” Yuuri said to her, nerves trilling at his heart. He expected her to kiss him - after all, as stupid as the kiss cam was, it was all for entertainment - but aside from the flicked of her eyes, she ignored him entirely. “Yuuko?” Yuuri whispered. Again, she pretended to not hear. Cold washed over his body and before he really knew what he was doing, he turned to Viktor. “Want to share one with me for the screen?” He asked.

Viktor’s blue eyes lit up with amusement as he said “sure” before turning and pressing warm lips against Yuuri’s. His heart rapidly began to beat in his chest again as the crowds cheered and he knew he was blushing when the quick peck was over. Viktor winked at the screen, showing his heart smile, while Yuuri swallowed and looked back at Yuuko. The screen was off them now and she was looking at him with her mouth open.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” she snapped, standing up in a rush and unceremoniously shoving people aside as she pushed her way through. Yuuri couldn’t even utter after her. Some of the audience around them hmmed under their breaths but Yuuri rolled his eyes, settling down in his chair with his arms folded. She had been acting off since the flight a day prior. She had ignored him. She paid more attention to her phone. He was right; the Kiss Cam was a stupid idea.

Rejected, hurt and confused, he reached to grab his own phone but left the screen blank, debating on if he should go after her instead, but Viktor cleared his throat softly. “Yuuri?”

“Hmm?” He made a non-committal noise as he looked at the guilty looking man next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh? No, what? Don’t be,” Yuuri quickly said. “She was right, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry for asking you, it was a completely spur of the moment thing.”

“I wasn’t aware you two were together,” Viktor confessed. “You two don’t really feel like a couple, if that makes sense.”

Yuuri kept silent, mind flashing to her behaviour over the last few weeks, especially yesterday. “I suppose not,” he mumbled, almost to himself. He looked down at his phone again and resolved to unlock it when it buzzed into life in his hands. A message. _I’m sorry for my behaviour Yuuri. I do appreciate all you have done these last few weeks and for inviting me along to the Grand Prix. You are a sweet, lovely guy and you’ve been my friend for over half my life. I think that is how it should be, though, don’t you agree? Things feel awkward as a couple. I’d rather much be your friend, if you’ll still have me._

Well, that explained a lot… He replied with slightly shaking fingers, _“I understand. I’m sorry. Are you coming back?”_

After a few seconds, Yuuko responded. _I don’t think that will be a good idea. Takeshi has already booked flights for me to come home. I’ll pay you back, I promise. See you in Hasetsu. Have fun, okay?_

Yuuri stared at his phone in shock. She had left? She was going to fly home? She had told Nishigori Takeshi what had happened? He had been longing after her for a long time… was that whom she had been talking to? Had she already been arranging to get plane tickets home before the Grand Prix had even begun? Did she really not want to be there with him, as one half of a couple or even as friends?

He didn’t respond to that, shoving it as deep into his pocket as he could go. The Kiss Cam was still going, though he could see some activity around the edge of the ice rink. It wouldn’t be long until the competition began. But his chest was hurting and a headache was forming and he briefly thought of going home early himself. But he shook the idea from his head, sitting up straighter. Yuuko’s half drunk bottle of water had fallen to the floor and he reached down to pick it up, finishing it off in a few big gulps. His perceptions were all too aware of the empty seat next to him.

“Yuuri?” He jumped and turned to look at Viktor. He still had a guilty look across his face. Viktor pointed to a small group of people on the rink’s edge. “I see your Thai skater there.”

Thankful for the distraction, Yuuri peered, trying to make out the blurry figures. Even with glasses his vision wasn’t perfect. “Ah, and is that the Russian Tiger?” Yuuri said in return, pointing a few feet away from Phichit. “His costume is blinding.”

“Nobody will be able to take their eyes off him,” Viktor’s voice was edged with pride. “Christoph looks like he’s ready for a strip show, as usual…”

A laugh bubbled out of Yuuri. “Now you mention it, his last few performances have been very… risque, haven’t they?”

Erotic. Exciting. Alive with sexual energy. Yuuri’s body shivered as he thought back to the split second kiss. It wasn’t his first with a guy but the physiological reaction… that was new.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Yuuri stole a sideways glance at Viktor. It didn’t seem like he was there with anybody; he certainly wasn’t interacting with anyone else. Did he always come to the Grand Prix alone? What did he think about their impulsive, on-screen kiss? Why was he now thinking so much about it? He wasn’t some hormonal teenager raging with testosterone anymore!

Swallowing again, Yuuri looked down at the ice, preparing himself to enjoy the sport. It had been a goal to see The Grand Prix live for a few years now and nothing, and no one, was going to take that away from him.

Yuuko’s empty seat seemed to radiate cold.

**

Yuuri was sat, stunned and awestruck, as the ceremony drew to a close. That had been… spectacular. Amazing. Breath taking. Intense. Mind blowing. Mezmerising. It had been everything he had hoped for and more! Phichit didn’t win gold (that honour went to Yuri Plisetsky, as Viktor had predicted) but he had won a bronze after Chrisoph’s silver. “Wow,” he mumbled to himself for what must have been the twentieth time. Around him, the seats were beginning to empty but Yuuri stayed where he was sat, eyes glued to the ice and hands still gripping on tightly to the arm rests. “Wow!”

“It was a very good season,” a voice broke in his thoughts and Yuuri jumped, turning to see that Viktor was still sat next to him, his own eyes bright and sparkling. “One of the best, in fact.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed, unable to think of a decent reply. “That was… wow.”

Viktor chuckled, a leg swung over the other as he gazed at Yuuri. “Impressed, are we?” he teased lightheartedly.

“More than,” Yuuri sighed out happily, finally relaxing his posture. He had been on the edge of his seat for the entirety of the competition, flinching animatedly when the skaters’ made mistakes, gasping and almost tearing up multiple times. “It’s so much better, seeing it in person than it is on the screen.”

“Isn’t it just?” Viktor agreed. He looked at Yuuri for a few more seconds, biting his lip. “Say, what are you doing now?”

“Huh? Back to the hotel, I guess,” Yuuri began slowly. Yuuko would have been long gone at this point. “My flight is in two more days. I was planning on doing some sightseeing with Yuuko but…”

“How about we go out for some food?” Viktor said quickly. “I know a really great restaurant nearby.”

“You live here?”

“Have you not noticed I’m Russian?” Viktor laughed. “I knew my English was good but to obscure my accent entirely?”

Yuuri blushed. “Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say.” He looked at Viktor’s easy smile and offered a self conscious one back. “Dinner sounds good. I don’t like room service very much.”

“Consider it my treat, a way of saying thank you for lightening up the Grand Prix,” Viktor said smoothly. He stood up and offered a hand to Yuuri. “Shall we?”

Momentarily taken aback, Yuuri placed his hand in Viktor’s. Tingles shot up his arm and he felt himself blushing again. He almost protested when Viktor let go. He followed the taller man out of the stadium, wondering if he should feel more guilty than he actually did, instead of the butterflies of excitement assaulting his stomach. He wasn’t oblivious to Viktor’s flirting. Did he have a strong reaction to the kiss too? Giggling to himself, Yuuri quickly turned around just before leaving the stadium. It was almost empty at this point and his eyes found the black screen that sealed the events of the evening. The Kiss Cam was still a stupid idea but…

Viktor had turned around too, waiting for Yuuri with a grin stretched across his lips. Lips Yuuri had touched with his own. He wouldn’t mind kissing them again before the night was through, if he was being completely honest with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat tempted to follow this up with a smutty chapter...


End file.
